Unwritten Truth
by mysterious-muse
Summary: AragornLegolas[Don't like,Don't read] Legolas gets a strange visit from a man that makes him question everything he believes in. Will he finally see what the man was telling him through a man whom is his best friend? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Unwritten Truth**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story while I was having writter's block for my 'Pirates of the Caribbean' story. I just watched the 'Lord of the Rings' movies and this idea just came to me. I don't know if I should continue it or not, so I want you guys and girls to tell me what you think I should do. Enjoy!**

**OoO**

_Legolas awoke to the sound of loud thunder coming from outside. He went over to his window and saw clouds forming quickly in the night sky. Soon, raindrops started to fall slowly and, then, more rapidly as the minutes passed. His blue eyes danced over the falling water as it landed on the ground below. he sighed to himself as went back to his bed. For three days it had rained durning the night, and, for three nights, legolas had not slept. But it was not the rain that kept him awake, it was the words of someone he met three night ago..._

_Legolas had been walking in the forest late one night looking for a good camping site for the night. After a few moments of searching he found a little opening near a small pond in which he would lay his campsite. He started a fire and set a small tent where he would sleep. He looked up at the stars until his eyes would no longer let him. He soon fell asleep to what he thought would be a normal night._

_A sound awoke him outside his tent only hours after the young elf had fallen asleep. He grabbed his bow with ease and placed a single arrow in it. Legolas quietly exited his tent to see what the noise might have been. He searched for a while and did not find anything, so he assumed it was only a meer animal that had come to pass. Sighing to himself he entered his tent once again. A few moments later, the young elf's whole life would change._

_Someone krept into his tent without warning and sufficient ease. They did not wake the sound elf while he slept only inches away. The shadowy figure carefully moved over to Legolas without hesitation, and they were soon hovering over the sleeping elf. Before Legolas could react a hand was over his mouth, and a figure was stratling his waist._

_"Do not move," the figure ordered. "My name is Henron, and I am here to steal something of yours." Legolas struggled to get free until the man removed his hands from his mouth._

_Legolas was shocked at the man's action, but he managed to say, "And what is it you want to steal?"_

_"Only what you have stolen from me," Henron answered._

_Legolas was again surprised by the man but this time it was by his words. "I have stolen nothing from you."_

_"Oh, but you have," the man corrected,"my mind, my soul, my heart, and my life."_

_"What do you mean?" Legolas asked._

_"For days I have watched you wonder through these woods," Henron began. "You have captured my heart and soul with your beauty, my mind only thinks of you, and my life is consumed by you. Can't you see, Legolas, you have stolen my everything, and I want it back."_

_Before Legolas had time to process the man's words, he felt his clothes being ripped apart. Henron was desperately trying to strip the elf down to nothing. Legolas, however, didn't give in to this man. He pushed Henron off of him, and he tried to get out of the tent; but the man caught his foot before he could escape. Henron once again had seated himself on top of the young elf. Henron pushed his lips hard against the elf's causing him to wince slightly. Henron emediately pulled away from Legolas, but he pinned him to the ground by his shoulders._

_"Forgive me, Legolas, I did not mean to hurt you," he said. _

_Legolas was now more shocked and disgusted than he had ever been. Was this man mad or in love? He was hoping mad. He decided that the man would not harm him any further if he thought he was hurting him, so he decided to use it against him._

_"But you did," Legolas replied, not looking the man in his eyes._

_"I am sorry," Henron repeated. "Will you forgive me?"_

_"Only if you promise never to do it again," Legolas stated. He was praying to the Gods that his plan would work._

_"I need my heart back, Legolas," Henron said,"the one you stole from me."_

_"Then you have it," Legolas said._

_"It is not that simple, my friend," Henron pointed out._

_"How can I give it back to you," Legolas asked._

_There was a short pause before Henron answered, "Make love to me." _

_Legolas felt his heart sink to his stomach with disgust. Never had he ever dreamt of making love to another man but now it seemed that that was his only way out of this situation alive. No matter how hard he told himself that, however, he just could not bring himself to do it. He would rather suffer a thousand deaths than to give himself to another man._

_"I can not do that," Legolas said._

_"Why?" Henron asked. "Do you wish to torture my heart even more?"_

_"I am sorry, but I just can not bring myself to do such a thing," Legolas answered._

_"So I disgust you, is that it?" Henron asked, looking up at Legolas with hurt and despare._

_For the first time since he first saw the man, he looked into the man's eyes and replied, "It is not in my nature to make love to another man. I have never even thought of doing such a thing. It is forbidden amongst elves, and I respect that."_

_"You've never once even wondered what it would be like?" Henron asked._

_"No," Legolas answered. "Why are you asking me all of these questions? I have told you you have your heart back, so why do you not just leave me alone? I can not make love to you or any other man for that matter."_

_Henron looked back at the ground for a moment before answering, "One day, my friend, you will see that everything you have been taught will not matter. The laws and rules of you people will disappear, and you will find yourself where you truly want to be." After he spoke, Henron left Legolas's tent without another word. Legolas let him leave for a moment before he followed him._

_"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, calling to the man who was nearly out of sight._

_"I shall leave you with one name, Legolas," Henron answered, "It will answer your questions in due time."_

_"And what name is that?" Legolas called._

_"Aragorn," Henron answered, before disappearing into the night. Legolas stood in surprise at the name the man had given him. It was his best friends name..._

_Legolas heard a knock at his door which woke him from his dream which was really a memory. He got out of bed and went over to see who had come for him this late. He opened the door to see a familiar face standing in his doorway._

_"Come," Frodo pleaded,"Aragorn has been hurt."_

**OoO**

**AN: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Anyway, tell me what you think! Feedback is much apreciated...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwritten Truth**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I would like to thank all of you guys for reviewing this story! I didn't think it was that good until everyone wanted to see the second chapter! Well, here is! I hope you all enjoy... By the way, I own nothing...**

**OoO**

Legolas rushed after Frodo as he took him to his friend. Frodo took him through hall after hall of this unknown castle. Legolas tried desperately to keep the haunting memories from his mind as he went to the aid of his friend. After a few minutes of weaving through the castle of Gondor, Frodo and Legolas came to the stairs of the entrance. The young elf was horrified at the sight that lay before his eyes. Aragorn lay helpless on the stone stairs of his kingdom.

Legolas hurried to Aragorn's side in an attempt for a closer look at what had happened to him. Tears welled up in his eyes as they lingered over Aragorn's limp body. He had bruise upon bruise covering every inch of his skin. The four hobbits were standing to the side watching the two of them as if their lives depended on it. They desperately wanted to know if their friend was going to live or die. Legolas placed a hand to Aragorn's bloody, bruised cheek.

"Aragorn," he whispered. "Aragorn, if you live, let us know."

The five friends heard a soft gasping sound, and they all fixed their eyes on the new king of Gondor. "Legolas?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it is me," Legolas aswered. "You will be alright." He then turned to the hobbits. "Go get help from the servants," he ordered. "Tell them tp bring medicine, and lots of it."

"What are we going to do with Aragorn?" Frodo asked.

"I will take him to my room," Legolas said," for I do not know where his own is."

The hobbits shook their heads and went to do as they were told. Legolas lifted Aragorn gently into his arms and carried him to his room. He lay Aragorn down on his bed trying not to hurt him more than he already was. He had passed out again after he spoke, so Legolas didn't have the oportunity to speak with him again. He took Aragorn's hand in his own as he said an elvish pray. He looked at the human's lifeless body as Henron's words came back to him.

_'One day, my friend, you will see that all you have been taught will not matter. I leave you with one name; Aragorn.'_

Legolas still did not understand why this strange man had said those things to him, or why he gave him Aragorn's name. Was he playing games with his mind, or did what he said have some secret meaning behind it? The elf's thoughts were soon after interrupted by A group of people racing into Legolas's sleeping quaters. His four friends, along with a dozen servants, piled into the room to treat Aragorn's wounds. Legolas stood back while the servants began to patch his wounds. He stood in the corner as he watched very carefully as they worked.

"Will he be alright?" Pipin asked, looking up at Legolas.

"I do not know Pipin," he answered. "I do not know."

Pipin turned his attention back to Aragorn when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "All we can do is hope," Merry said.

"A wise man once said there is no hope," Pipin quoted,"only a fool's hope." He never took his eyes off the ground as he spoke.

"And you have plenty of that," Merry joked. Pipin looked up at Merry, giving him a small smile.

"Come on you two," Frodo said,"let's go see if there are any left overs in the dining hall." Merry took Pipin by the should and led him out of Legolas's room. Pipin glanced at Aragorn before he left the room with the others.

After the hobbits had left, Legolas went over to one of the servants and asked: "Will he live?"

"I believe he will, Prince Legolas," the servant answered,"but he will have to rest here tonight. We can not move him for quite some time."

"I will sleep on the floor, then," Legolas stated. "As long as he is in no pain, it is worth the sacrificing of my bed."

"Thank you kind, prince," the servant flattered.

"You just make sure he lives to see another day," Legolas commanded. The servant shook his head before leaving with the other servants. Legolas walked back over to his friend's side and said,"What happened to you today?" The young elf prince sighed before making a place for himself on the floor where he would sleep that night and wait to see what morning brought them all.

The next morning, Legolas awoke with the sun. He found Aragorn still sleeping in his bed in which he had given up the night before. He smiled at Aragorn's patched body because he wasn't covered by his own blood anymore. Legolas put on his clothes and walked out to find his friends and give Aragorn some peace to heal. He tried his best to make his way to the dining hall, but he got lost midway through his journey. To his luck, their ws a servant walking just passed him.

"Excuse me," Legolas called,"could you tell me which way the dining hall is?"

"Of course," the servant answered,"it is down the the hall infront of you. When you come to the end of the hall, turn right. It would seem as though you have not been inside these walls, yet you seem to know our king."

"I admit I have never stepped foot inside this kingdom, but I do know your king," Legolas admitted. "We fought side by side in battle once."

"Oh, well, any friend of my king is a friend of mine."

"Thank you," he said as he continued his journey to the hall. He finally came upon it to the sight of Merry and Pipin asleep on the eating table while Sam and Frodo sit asleep in the dining chairs. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the four young hobbits. He gently woke Frodo before saying, "What did you four do all night."

"Well, I can safely tell you that there is no liqure left within this hall," Frodo said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It looks like someone had fun last night," Legolas smiled.

"Any news of Aragorn's recovery?" Frodo asked.

"They said he would be fine," Legolas replied.

"That's great," Frodo smiled. Before either of them had a chance to speak again, they heard the horns of the kingdom ringing from every tower.

"Someone is here," Legolas said as he ran out to the entrance to the castle. Frodo ran swiftly behind him. The horns finally woke the other three still sleeping hobbits from their drunken night of fun.

"What's happening?" Pipin asked.

"It's the horns of the castle," Sam said,"someone is here." The three hobbits soon met up with their friends as they heard the announcement of the arrivals.

"Please welcome your queen, Arwen and her brother, Henron."

**OoO**

**AN: I know you guys just love cliffhangers, but I thought this would be a good one to keep you guys reading! Please tell me what you all thought! Love ya!**


End file.
